


The Neverending Story: Quasimodo's Tale

by Crazykat100



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Neverending Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: What if dreams became a reality. What if magic was real. That What 10 year old Quasi finds out when he finds the Neverending story at a bookstore. When he reads it however he begins to realize that everything is not what it appears to be for this is no ordinary book but his own story! Will he be able to save fantasia or will it fade away forever!
Relationships: Atréju | Atreyu/Childlike Empress, Atréju | Atreyu/Original Character(s), Claude Frollo/Original Character(s), Claude Frollo/Quasimodo, Fuchur | Falkor & Original Character(s), Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Most of you wont believe me when I tell you what I have to tell, but I will tell you anyways. Have you ever-Have you ever had a dream so vivid and so real that you actually thought it happened. That's what my story is about. Dreams. Its about a boy who's head is always in the clouds. A boy with an overactive imagination, who loves to read, and that boy is me. My name is Quasimodo Frollo, and this is the story of how I learned to believe again. It's the story of how a book made a magical difference in my life.

"Turn around"

"Look at what you see"

"In her face"

"The mirror of your dream"

"Make believe I'm everywhere"

"Hidden in the lines"

"Written on the pages"

"Is the answer to"

"a neverending storyyyy"

"Ahh, ahh, ahh"

"Neverending story"

"Ahh, ahh, ahh"

"Reach the stars"

"Fly a fantasy"

"Dream a dream"

"And what you see will be"

"Rhymes that keep their secrets"

"Will unfold behind the clouds"

"There upon the rainbow"

"Is the answer to

a neverending story"

"Ahh, ahh, ahh..."

"Neverending story"

"Ahh, ahh, ahh."

A hand slammed down on the alarm clock as the song ended silencing it. The boy stretched as he got out of bed to start the day. He'd had another dream about his mom again. He wasn't sure whether or not he should tell his father about it. His mother had died from cancer a year ago he was still in shock from her death. His father especially missed her.

He looks to the picture near his bedside. It was a picture of a smiling red-haired women with green eyes she sat in front of a dirty green van covered in peace signs. His mom had met his dad when they where young she had been hippie; she definitely had an odd name that was for sure. Not that he wanted to think about it right now. Better get downstairs and have breakfast. He thought getting up from his bed.

A while latter he sat in the kitchen making his breakfast, when his father walked into the room. "Morning Quasimodo." Morning dad. The grey-haired man ruffled the boys red hair affectionately. He did love the boy. Truly in his own way. The boy was the only thing left of…of her. He had been a different man back then the name he had given his son was a cruel one it meant half-formed. He felt guilt for that. He had been an acholic back then as well.

He had promised her he'd quit alcohol all together and then…the cancer finally took her. Right then and there he promised he would stop drinking and would be a better father to his son. However, it can be hard to move forward. The lawyer sighed glancing over at his son.

"Dad." Yes son? "I had another dream last night." About mom. Frollo sighed. Not again. "I understand son, but we have to get on with things, right?" The boy looked down at the floor. "Quasimodo, we each have responsibilities." We can't let Mom's death be an excuse for not getting the old job done, right? Quasi half-heartedly smears butter on his toast not meeting his fathers gaze. Frollo sighs and approaches the table.

"Son, I think it's time you and I had a little talk." I got a call from your math teacher yesterday. "She says you were drawing horses in your math book." Unicorns. "They were unicorns." He mutters. What? Nothing, the boy says with a sigh. "She also says that you haven't been turning your homework in on time." And I'm very disappointed you didn't even try out for the swim-team.

The boy flinched. He hadn't been back in the water since his mom died. He used to love swimming. Now it just reminded him of her. "As for those riding lessons you've been wanting you say you love horses, yet you seem to be afraid to get on a real one." "Now, Quasi, you're old enough to get your head out of the clouds and start keeping both feet on the ground. all right ?" Ok, he says.

"Stop daydreaming and start facing your problems." Ok ? He asked ruffling his hair. Ok, he said giving him a half-hearted smile. Ok. "Right I think we've had a nice little talk we should have more." "Have a nice day and don't be late to school again," he said before heading for the door. But yesterday I wasn't…he turns around, but his father is gone. "late"

A while later Quasimodo is walking down the street when he notices a group of kids from his school. "Oh no!" he tries to walk away but its to late, they noticed him. "Hey look it's the ugly freak from school." "Hey freak, got any cash for us today ?" Quasimodo gulped and slowly backed away; His mother used to give him money for lunch, but he used it to bribe the bullies that tormented him daily into leaving him alone.

But know that his mom was dead. He didn't have any money! He turned and ran. Hey! "Get him!" "That's it freak." "You can't get away you jerk!" "You're dead chicken!" He runs into an alleyway only to realize to late that he's cornered. The older boys grab the ten-year-old, holding him hostage. "Where's you're money man ?" "I don't have any!"

"No money?" "Momma's little boy is holding out on us." "You ain't got any money on ya, you go in the garbage can." All three of them lift him and throw him into a nearby dumpster. Maybe chicken can lay an egg in there, one of them laughs as they run away. He lifts the dumpster lid a while later and jumps out brushing the garbage off his clothes and walks out onto the street.

However, the bullies are still there waiting for him. "Hey man, who said you could get out of the garbage ?" "Get back in there." They smile at one another wickedly as they run towards him. "Oh no not again." "No not again!" He shouts as he takes of running. "Where can I hide?!" He thinks wildly to himself as he runs down the street. Suddenly he sees a door that leads to a book store nearby. Here goes nothing. He runs for the door yanks it open and ducks inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Quasimodo finds The Neverending story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This chapter Young Quasimodo finds himself a new story to read.

Quasimodo listened as the bullies passed. "Where'd he go?" I think he went that way! Come on! The deformed little boy sighed with relief. "Get outta here!" "I don't like kids." The boy looks up from the door startled. He slowly stands to his feet and walks to where he heard the voice. Sitting in a leather chair is an old man reading a large book. The old man turns to look at him not at all surprised by the boys strange appearance.

"You still here boy?" "Didn't you hear what I said?" Um, I was….I was, he stuttered motioning to the door. "You're hiding, aren't you?" No I was just...I mean…I…."The video arcade is down the street." "Here we just sell small rectangular objects that are called books." "Require a little effort on your part and make no b..b..b..beeps." "Now, be On your way, please."

I know what books are, the boy said feeling as if the man had insulted him. "I have 186 of them at home!" "Bah. Comic books." No. I've read Treasure Island, Last of the Mohicans, Wizard of Oz, Lord of the Rings, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, The chronicles of Narnia, the lion the witch and the wardrobe….Whoa whoa, whoa. Ok I get it you like to read. He turned to look at the door where he had come in. Who are you running away from?

The deformed boy looked down at his feet. "Just some kids from school." Why ? "They wanna throw me in the garbage." "Why don't you give them a good punch in the nose, eh?" The boy looked back down. "Oh, I dunno." The boy notices the book in the old mans hand and becomes interested in it.

"What's that book about?" He asks curiously. "Oh, this is something special." The old man says with a grin. "Well, what is it ?" The boy says, moving closer to take a look. "Look. You're books are safe." "While you're reading them, you get to become Frodo Baggins or Robinson Crusoe." "But that's what I like about them." He said eagerly. "Yes, but afterwards you get to be a little boy again." "What do you mean?" Listen. He says motioning him closer. "Have you ever been Captain Nemo, trapped inside your submarine while the giant squid was attacking you ?" Yes. "Weren't you afraid you couldn't escape ?"

The boy gave him a confused look. "But it's only a story." "That's what I'm talking about. The ones you read are safe." And that one isn't? He said pointing at the book. "Don't worry about it." "But, but you just said it was...Suddenly the phone rings nearby and the man tries to hide it under a newspaper. "Forget about it." "This book is not for you." He says before rushing to answer the telephone.

Quasimodo watches him talk on the phone. Making sure he isn't watching he uncovers the book. It was a very large book the pages sealed in a tan leather cover. Embossed in gold letters on the front where the words "The Neverending Story." On the front cover was a symbol of some kind, two snakes intertwined with each other and biting each other's tail. As the old man hangs up the phone Quasimodo grabs the book and runs out of the store.

The old man walks out of his office and smiles when he realises the annoying kid left. Then he notices what's on his desk. Where the book was, was a note that read " Don't worry, I'll return your book."


	3. Chapter 3: The Ivory Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasimodo begins to read the neverending story and learns of a dark catastrophe

With the book under his Jacket 10-year-old Quasimodo runs through the hall of his school. He stops just outside his classroom and peer cautiously in. The class has already started, and he remembered what day it was today. The Math test, oh no. He had completely forgot instead of standing out here waiting to get caught he decides to hide in the schools attic. He runs up the stairs leading to the school's attic. There he finds the key hanging on a hook near it. He takes the key and unlocks the door. Taking a deep breath, he climbs the stair to the attic.

There are dozens of old things scattered around the attic. He finds a stack of old gym mats and pulls one out. He sits down on the mat and pulls the book out from under his jacket. He carefully opens the book and begins reading. "It was midnight in the Howling forest." "The wind whistled through the tops of the ancient trees." "Suddenly, something enormous crashed and rumbled through the eerie woods."

As he read it was as if he could see the forest around him and hear the rumbling sound crashing through the trees. In the midst of the trees was a camp where two stranger sat and listened. A small man sat next to a snail and next to him was a strange goblin like creature. Suddenly a noise like an earthquake shakes through the camp. "What's that ?" The goblin like creature asks. Suddenly what looks like a large Bicycle or tricycle made of stone, stops in front of the camp. On the stone bicycle is a giant who is also made of stone.

"Excuse me, would it be alright if I joined you this evening?" The giant calls down to them in a gruff but friendly voice. Uh huh,the small man with the snail nods. "You see I've been traveling all day." The small man nods again speechless. The giant sits down with a loud thud. He sniffs the air and reaches down for a rock. Ah hah ! "Now I see why you picked this camp."

"A delicious looking limestone rock." "Nice bouquet must be a real vintage here." "Yes, you're right." "Those delicious rocks are the reason we camped here alright," the goblin like creature says. He runs over to the man with the snail. "Psst. is he a nutcase?" No, he's a Rockbiter. The little man replies. "Oh, a Rockbiter. A Rockbiter!?" Suddenly as he says this The Rockbiter starts eating the limestone he is holding. Pieces fall all over the place. One piece falls on the snail.

"Ooops, sorry." He says with a burp. "Oh, pardon me !" Pardoned, the goblin like creature grumbles. Mmm. "That was limestone, with a dash of quartz." Very tasty. "Where I come from in the north, we used to have exquisite gourmet rocks, only now...now they're all gone."

"Huh, I know how it happened." The goblin like creature chuckled. "I swear it wasn't me." The Rockbiter held up his hand. "I think I know what it was, tell us more." Said the man with the snail. "Near my home, there used to be a beautiful lake...but then...then it was gone." "Did the lake dry up?" No. "It just wasn't there anymore." Nothing was there anymore. "Not even a dried-up lake." A hole? "A hole would be something." No, it was Nothing. "And it got bigger and bigger." "First, there was no lake anymore, and then, finally, no rocks. He said taking a bite of another rock "If he keeps stuffing his face like that, soon there won't be any rocks here either." The man turned to look at his friend. "Night Hob, this could be serious!" "Rock Biter...what you told us is also happening where I live in the West." "A strange sort of Nothing is destroying everything."

"Yes. We Night Hobs live in the South and it's there, too." So, it's not just in our part of Fantasia? "Maybe, it's already everywhere." Said the night hob. "Maybe our whole land is in danger." He said again. "What can we do?" "My people are sending me to the Ivory Tower, to the Empress, for help." The rockbitter says.

We are on the same... Says the night hob and the man with the snail at the same time. The night hob lets his friend speak. "We are on the same mission." After all if the Empress can't save us...who could?

"Then why are we all just sitting here...instead of taking off for the Ivory Tower?" The night hob says. Right, what are we waiting for? Yes. Let's go now. The little man climbs on his snail while the Nighthob tries to wake up a bat that's sound asleep. "Hey wake up!" We can't just hang around here. "Prepare for take off!" "Stupid bat!"

"Come on, old girl." The man say waking up his snail. "We can't wait for a snail." The rockbitter says. Can I carry you? "Don't worry, it's a racing snail!" "But we can't even wait for a racing snail." The little snail speeds away surprising the rockbitter. "It really is a racing snail."

"Nobody gives a hoot about me and my stupid bat." The night hob says flying off. "Maybe I'll take a few of these yummy gourmet rocks, for the road..." The rockbitter pauses when he sees a cloud approaching. This was no ordinary cloud. Oh no the nothing. He quickly gets on his stone bike and rides after his friends.

Meanwhile the the night hob and his bat are flying through the sky when he points to something in the distance. "Look there it is." "The heart of Fantasia." " I never knew it was that beautiful." Standing in the distance was the legendary Ivory Tower. The tower is made of blinding white marble that shines in the sunlight. The night hob stares in wonder as he and his bat fly towards it. For in this tower lives the empress of Fantasia.


	4. Chapter4:The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi continues to read the neverending story, meets a new character, witnesses a death, and realizes that things are not as they seem. 
> 
> Enjoy. I both like and hate this part.

The night hob and his bat landed on a ledge and looked at the large crowd of concerned fantasians the crowd was a mix of all manner of strange beings. The crowd whispered worriedly amongst themselves hoping the empress could solve their problem.

The door to the Empress's room opens into the courtyard. The crowd turns to look at the door hoping to see the empress instead they see a dark-skinned man with a white beard. The Empress's head servant and advisor, Carion.

"Friends, I know why you are all here." The nothing is destroying our world, he said sadly. "I also know that you have come to beseech the Empress for help." But I, I have terrible news. His expression turned grim. "The Empress herself has become deathly ill." There seems to be a mysterious link between her illness and the nothing. She is dying. "So she cannot save us."

The crowd began to panic some even fainting or crying. "But there just might be one chance." He said in an attempt to calm the crowd. "The plains people who hunt the purple buffalo have among them a great warrior and he alone has a chance to fight the nothing and save us. He is our only hope. His name is Atreyu."

The little boy looks up from the book as he grabs another book from his bag. It showed Indian warriors riding across the plains. "Atreyu. Quasimodo says aloud intrigued by the name. He turned back to the book as he continued to read.

"The Empress had already sent for the great warrior. When he finally appeared on the terrace of the Ivory Tower, he carried with him the hopes of all Fantasia." Quasimodo read aloud as the vision of the ivory tower came into being in front of him.

Quasimodo saw a small boy about his age with tan skin and black hair a bow was slung across his back. "A little boy," Quasimodo said shocked. As he continued to watch the events unfold in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but this is not the time nor place for children." I must ask you to leave. The boy looked at him confused. "If you don't want me here, you shouldn't have sent for me." It was not you we sent for. "We wanted Atreyu." Carion said annoyed.

"Not Atreyu the child, Atreyu the warrior." "I am the only Atreyu with the plains people, but I'll be happy to go back to hunting the purple buffalo." The boy turned around and was about to leave when Carion called out to him. No, Wait!

The boy paused and turned to regard the old man. "If you truly are the Atreyu we sent for, you would be willing to go on a quest?" Yes of course, what kind of a quest? "To find a cure for the Empress ...and to save our world."

"No one can give you any advice except this, you must go alone, and you must leave all your weapons behind. It will be very dangerous." Is there any chance of success? The boy asked hopefully. " I do not know, but if you fail the Empress will surely die and our whole world will be destroyed."

Atreyu looked at his feet. He looked up at the old man determination ablaze in his eyes. He hands the man his bow and arrows. When do I begin? "Now and you must hurry Atreyu, the nothing grows stronger every day."

He motions for the boy to step forward as he takes something from around his neck. Take this. He holds up a necklace similar to the symbol on the front of the book. "The Auryn." The crowd whispers mystified.

"He who wears the Auryn speaks for the Empress. It will guide and protect you." The boy soon rides away from the tower on his horse as he rides into the great unknown to find a cure for the Empress.

Quasimodo smiles as he stares at the book he looks back at the book as he continues reading. "At the same time, elsewhere in Fantasia, a creature of darkness also began his quest." Quasimodo shudders as gleaming green eyes appear in a dark cave a flash of lightning revealing a terrifying beast.

The boy backs away from the book frightened. What was that? The ten-year-old boy hesitantly picks up the book as he continues to read. He sees Atreyu sound asleep under a tree. He reads as he continues the story.

"They had been traveling aimlessly for almost a week, but they could not find a cure for the Empress. Neither Atreyu nor his horse, Artax, had the vaguest suspicion that the creature of darkness, the G'mork, was already tracking them down."

Atreyu's horse Artax nuzzled him in an attempt to wake him. Wha ?" What is it Artax? Is it time to go already?" Then he smiles as he strokes the horse's head. "Oh, I know what you want. It's time to eat, huh?" Good idea. "No, it's a great idea!" Little Quasi says as he takes the peanut butter sandwich he'd made out of his lunchbox.

He starts to devour his sandwich as both he and Atreyu eat. It's almost like they were sitting next to each other sharing a meal. Quasi stops and stares at the sandwich only haven taken a small bite. "No, not too much. We still have a long way to go."

As Atreyu and Artax travel on they soon arrive at the swamp of sadness. as Quasimodo read on. "Atreyu and Artax had searched the Silver Mountains, the Desert of Shattered Hopes, and the Crystal Towers without success. And so, there was only one chance left."

"To find Morla, the ancient one, the wisest being in Fantasia whose home was the Shell Mountain somewhere in the deadly Swamps of Sadness." Quasimodo read Atreyu and Artax trudged through the mud.

"Everyone knew that whoever let the sadness overtake him would sink into the swamp." Quasi already felt sad as he watched Atreyu walk through the dark swamp. That's it. "You're doing fine Artax," Atreyu says trying to coax his horse forward.

Artax stopped. Atreyu tugged on the reins but the horse refused to move. "Come on Artax, what's the matter? What's wrong? Come on boy!" I understand, it's too difficult for you. He said. It was then that he noticed his beloved horse…Was sinking!

"Artax you're sinking! Come on turn around, you have to! Now! Come on! Artax !" The Boy shouted as he tried to push the horse. He throws his arm around the horse hugging him as he begs for him to fight the sadness.

"Fight against the sadness Artax. Artax, please. You're letting the sadness of the swamps get to you. You have to try; you have to care. For me, I'm your friend, I love you." The boy cries. He slaps the water sending muddy water into the air.

"Artax! Stupid horse! You've gotta move or you'll die!" Move, please! He begs as he starts to shed tears. "I won't give up! Don't quit! Artax! Please!" The horse still doesn't move. "Move, please. I won't give up! Jump quick! Artax please!"

Atreyu stares at the spot where his best friend once stood crying as he stands to continue on. Quasimodo dries his eyes on his sleeve as he watches Atreyu. Atreyu finally comes into a clearing a mountain stood in the distance. "Morla the ancient one," Quasi says realizing that they had finally made it.

Atreyu climbs up the muddy mountain and calls for Morla several times but gets no reply. Where is she? The two boys wonder. Suddenly the mountain starts moving knocking Atreyu onto the ground below.

Atreyu climbs a nearby tree and watches as the head of a large turtle pops out the inside of the mountain. Morla the ancient one….Was a giant turtle! Quasimodo screamed terrified Morla and Atreyu turned confused it was almost as if they had heard him.

"But that's impossible, they couldn't have heard me." Quasimodo closed the book frightened. They couldn't have heard me! Could they? He opened the book and looked down at the page to see The giant turtle staring right at him. she winked at him and he closed the book startled.

How was this possible? She couldn't have seen him! Had he imagined it? The frightened boy wasn't sure he wanted to continue. How come the other characters couldn't see him. Atreyu hadn't seen him. So how was the giant turtle aware of his presence?

Quasimodo wanted to return to the book shop and give the book back but there was still part of him that wanted to know what happened next. He wanted to know how this story ended. "I can do this!" He took a deep breath and slowly and carefully opened the book.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter he finds the book.


End file.
